


Trick or Treat

by Love (crazylove)



Series: Whatever It Takes [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop and Matt take Bailey trick or treating for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Anoop put Matt in charge of the costume. Bailey was spending the week before Halloween with Matt in Memphis and then they'd come back to their house in Nashville for the weekend trick-or-Treating. Anoop barely had time to breathe that week, let alone think about Halloween. He asked his assistant Grace to buy a bunch of candy and he also had her pick up a mask or something he could wear.

When Anoop got home on Saturday night Matt's car was in the driveway again. Anoop took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been a long week--an album release that wasn't going so well--but he always felt better when he saw Matt's car in the driveway no matter what had happened that day.

The front door was open but Anoop didn't see anybody in the kitchen or the office as he walked inside.

"Hello?" Anoop called. He paused in the kitchen to take off his jacket and draped it across the back of a chair. "Where are you guys?"

Anoop walked through the kitchen into their family room and then peeked into Bailey's playroom. All his toys were neatly put away in the same place he and Bailey had put them last Sunday. There wasn't any sign of them. Anoop sighed and wondered if Matt left with Bailey in one of their other cars and left the front door open. It was something he would do. The neighborhood was really safe so it wasn't that big of a deal but it annoyed Anoop just the same.

He turned around when he heard little feet behind him. Bailey ran toward him with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Daddy!" he yelled.

"Hi buddy," Anoop said. He lifted Bailey into a hug when Bailey reached him. Bailey wrapped his arms around Anoop's neck, tightly.

"Daddy, I missed you," Bailey said.

"I missed you, too," Anoop said. He kissed Bailey's face and squeezed him even tighter. "So much. Where's Daddy?"

Anoop looked up and saw Matt walk in through the back sliding doors that were off of the dining room. Anoop should have known they were in the backyard. Matt grinned as he walked over, carrying something that looked like a whip. Anoop raised his eyebrows.

"We were carving pumpkins!" Bailey said, with his arms still locked around Anoop's neck. "Daddy was making a cat! I helped. We put it out front. I took the guts out," He made a face and then laughed. Anoop laughed too, rubbing Bailey's back.

"Yuck," Anoop said. Bailey just grinned.

"Daddy's gonna roast the seeds," Bailey said. "We saved all the seeds. Daddy has to do it again 'cause he burned them!"

Bailey cracked up again. Anoop looked at Matt from over Bailey's shoulder.

"Bailey!" Matt said. "That was our secret. You weren't supposed to tell!"

"There was fire!" Bailey said, still laughing. Anoop gave Matt a look. They talked over webcam every night for at least an hour but somehow this little adventure hadn't come up.

"It was perfectly fine," Matt said. "The stove malfunctioned. The landlord fixed it. Not my fault, Noop. Don't look at me like that! We'll roast pumpkin seeds here where we know the appliances actually work. Bee, show Daddy your costume."

Bailey wiggled out of Anoop's arms and posed in front of him. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a green shirt with a brown vest that had a lot of pockets and a safari hat with some kind of big teeth decorating the top. Bailey crouched like he was going to attack Anoop and made a scary face.

Anoop smiled at Bailey and then looked up at Matt. "I don't know," he said. "I give up. What are you, Bailey?"

"Ay, mate," Bailey said in a funny voice. Matt was giggling. "I'm the crocodile hunter! I'm gonna search for crocs in the barbee!"

Matt was really laughing now. Anoop looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I think he does a good Australian accent," Matt said. "I taught him everything he knows."

"I'm going to find all the animals!" Bailey said. "Daddy, I have a snake!"

"It's not real," Matt said, quickly. Anoop breathed a sigh of relief. Making Matt get rid of that snake was the first thing he did when they moved in together.

"I'll go get it!" Bailey said, running back toward the back yard.

"Crocodile hunter?" Anoop said.

"I thought it would be cool, Noop! Nobody else in the neighborhood is going to be that. Plus, you know how Bailey loves animals. We've been watching Steve Irwin's videos all week. Bailey loves it."

Anoop pointed at the whip in Matt's hand. "Is that part of the costume, too?"

Matt grinned, wiggling the handle so the whip moved a little. "No," he said. "The whip's for you. Later..." He trailed off and licked his lips with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Anoop said.

"You don't think I'll use it. I'll use it, Noop. I bet you'd like it. You've been getting a little more rough lately. I think I still have bite marks from last weekend."

"I didn't bite you that hard," Anoop said. He paused and couldn't help smiling. "Did I?"

"See? You like it!" Matt said, still grinning. "No, I'm gonna let you use the whip on me. That'll make you happier!"

"We aren't using a whip," Anoop hissed. He put his arms around him and kissed Matt, laughing a little. Matt kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. Anoop always felt better in Matt's arms no matter what had happened that day. He kissed Matt's neck and took a deep breath. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't love the way Matt smelled.

"We'll talk about this later," Matt said, kissing his ear. Anoop shook his head but he knew by now that the grin on Matt's face was pretty much irresistible. There was a high possibility they would use that whip if Matt was really serious about it.

Bailey ran back over to them dragging a large stuffed boa constrictor behind him. He wrapped the toy snake around his neck.

"I found one!" he declared. "Big snake, Daddy. I caught it."

"Wow," Anoop said. "That snake is huge!"

"I got a knife," Bailey said. "Snakes can hurt you."

He pulled big knife from one of the pockets that looked like a sheath and waved it in the air. Anoop's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"No," he said, grabbing the knife just as Matt said, "It's a fake!"

"No knives," Anoop said. "Fake or otherwise. You don't need a knife to protect yourself, buddy. The snakes won't hurt you. You can talk to the snake."

"I can?" Bailey said. He clutched his stuffed snake and looked delighted.

"Yep, you're a parseltounge." He patted Bailey's head and then stabbed Matt in the side with the fake knife. He'd trust Matt with anything, especially when it came to Bailey, but he could still be so immature sometimes.

"It came with the costume, Noop," Matt said. Anoop walked to the kitchen and threw the knife in the trash. Bailey skipped up behind him.

"What do snakes say?" Bailey said. "How come I haven't talked to one before, Daddy?"

"You just have to wait for one to talk to you," Anoop said. "Then you'll know what they say."

"Wow." Bailey looked amazed. Anoop wasn't sure if he should have said that but it was too late to take it back now. Bailey picked up his snake, squeezing it's neck tightly.

"I can talk to snakes!" Bailey shouted. He ran out of the kitchen, taking the snake with him. Anoop sighed when Matt appeared in the doorway, snickering.

"Don't start," he said.

"We might have to get a snake now," Matt said. "So Bailey can talk to it! Since he can talk to snakes, apparently."

"Ha, ha," Anoop said.

"Snakes are good pets anyway," Matt said. "A good started pet for Bailey. He would do good with a snake! I bet he'd like to watch it eat mice. We'll get a small snake! You barely have to do anything. We can teach Bee how to clean the cage. And then we'll be ready for a dog in a couple of years!"

"We're not getting a snake," Anoop said, patiently. They had had this conversation many times before. "We're not getting a dog. We have a baby. That's what you get, Matt."

"You didn't tell me it was a choice between a baby or a pet!" Matt said. "That's not fair, Noop. You should have been more clear!"

"Sorry," Anoop said. "You made your choice."

"I'm not letting you have a turn with this whip. I'm going to whip you now." Anoop laughed as Matt advanced on him with the whip. He tried to grab it out of Matt's hand and pushed him away. They were both laughing when Bailey came running back into the kitchen.

"It's dark, Daddy! You said we could go trick or treating when it's dark," Bailey said. "I'm ready to go! It's dark outside. Look at the stars!"

Anoop looked up from pinning Matt to the wall while Matt was laughing hysterically. It was dark out. Treat-or-treating in their neighborhood was scheduled from 6 to 9. It was a long time to be waiting by the door but Anoop considered himself to be a good citizen so he'd give out the candy.

"Bailey's right," Anoop said, easing up on Matt so he could calm down. "It's after six. You guys should get started."

"Let's go!" Bailey was jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's go, Daddy!"

Anoop found the candy and began opening the bags and emptying them into the bowl that Grace had been so thoughtful to purchase. They lived in the gated section of the neighborhood so Anoop wasn't sure how many kids they would get. However, they were close to a neighborhood that was similar to theirs just without the gates. There were plenty of nice houses over there and plenty of kids. Anoop remembered looking at a great house in that neighborhood but he was turned off by the elementary school that was just a couple of streets away. Now he thought it would be a wonderful thing if he could walk Bailey to school every day. Anoop shook his head thinking about how funny it was that life could change so quickly.

"Okay, Bee," Matt said. "Let me put my coat on and find my sneakers. Then we're off." He hurried out of the room and jogged upstairs. Anoop put on the Zoro-like mask that Grace had picked out for him.

"You too, Daddy!" Bailey said, reaching out for Anoop. "Coming, Daddy?"

"I have to give out candy to the other kids," Anoop said. "Other kids are trick or treating too."

"But I want you to come!" Bailey poked out his lower lip. "Come with me, Daddy."

"Baby, I'd love to," Anoop said. Bailey looked so sad in his crocodile hunter outfit, snake on the floor next to his feet. Anoop sighed. He had missed Bailey so much all week and as far as they knew this was Bailey's first time trick-or-treating ever. Why did he have to give out candy to the other kids anyway? His own kid was right there and he wanted to go trick-or-treating. He'd only had Bailey for nine months and he was already four. He was growing up so fast. Anoop hated every moment that he had to spend away from him. He absolutely hated it.

Anoop took a deep breath.

"Okay, baby," Anoop said. "Okay. Let's all go trick-or-treating."

"Yay!" Bailey yelled. He spun around and laughed, delightedly. Anoop laughed, too. Bailey lunged for Anoop's hand and grabbed it.

"Crikey," Bailey said. "We're gonna go find some crocs, Daddy."

"Aye, aye, Mate," Anoop said. Bailey giggled and Anoop felt like an ass but it was worth it just to make Bailey laugh.

Matt pounded back down the stairs. He was wearing devil horns and still carrying his whip.

"I'm ready to get some candy," Matt said. "Let's go get in the car, Bee."

"Daddy is going to come," Bailey announced. "Daddy is coming and Daddy is coming. Both Daddies. I have both Daddies! Both Daddies! Both Daddies!"

He marched out the front door still yelling about both daddies. Matt turned to Anoop and shook his head.

"Remember when he didn't talk? How did he get to be so loud?"

"Takes after you," Anoop said.

"I'm not that loud," Matt said.

"Yeah, that's right. You're louder."

Anoop tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't, not with Matt snickering like that. Matt put his arm around his shoulder as they walked out the house.

"I hate being away from you," Matt said. Anoop nodded.

"Not too much longer," he said. He closed his eyes when Matt brushed his nose against Anoop's and kissed him softly. Anoop cupped Matt's face in his hands and kissed him a little harder. He still loved to kiss Matt after all these years. The most comforting thing that was throughout their journey from friends to lovers to partners and then parents and spouses Matt could always make him laugh. He hoped that he did something similar for Matt.

"Three more weeks," Matt said, holding him at an arm's length. "Then the album is done and I'm back here annoying you on a full-time basis."

"Just in time for Thanksgiving," Anoop said. He remembered the candy and went back inside to get the bowl. He left it outside the door. The trick-or-treaters could deal with it.

"Daddy!" Bailey screamed from the driveway.

"We're coming," Matt called. They decided to take the SUV and Matt drove to the place where he wanted to take Bailey trick-or-treating. The sidewalks were full of kids walking door-to-door with their parents or older siblings or babysitters. Bailey looked delighted when he got out of car.

"Which way, Daddy?" Bailey asked. He took Anoop's hand and held his candy bag in his other hand. Matt was in charge of the snake. Anoop made him leave the whip in the car.

"Let's just go this way," Matt said, pointing straight ahead. "We'll walk around until Bee gets tired."

"I'm never going to get tired," Bailey declared. "Never ever!"

"Okay, buddy," Anoop said.

Bailey skipped beside him, smiling in the darkness. Anoop had a flashlight but they didn't really need it because the streetlights were bright and there were so many other families with flashlights around. It seemed like every house in the neighborhood was lit up with Halloween decorations. Pumpkins and orange lights and bats that hung on an invisible string and hidden objects that jumped out when someone passed back. Bailey screamed and nearly started crying when the first hand jumped through the bowl and grabbed him. He was better the next time something jumped out at him.

"I wouldn't be scared if I had my knife," Bailey said a matter-of-factly as they walked to the next house.

"You can tell your snake to attack!" Matt said. He bopped Bailey on top of his head with it. Bailey laughed, grabbing at his hair.

"Hey, Daddy!" Bailey said. "My snake can't attack me! Don't attack me, Snake. I can talk to the snake. I said, don't attack me!"

"He heard you buddy," Anoop said. "That snake is not going to attack you anymore."

"Awwwww," Matt said, walking closely to Anoop. "You're no fun."

"I don't think I can trust you with toys," Anoop said. Matt reached out and patted Anoop's ass. Anoop didn't tell him to stop. He put his arm around Anoop's waist as they watched Bailey run up the steps to the front porch of someone else's house.

"I used to get so much candy, Noop," Matt said. "I could barely drag my bag home. I definitely couldn't eat it."

"Bailey doesn't need that much candy," Anoop said. "I say let's give it another half an hour. I don't want him out too late. Then the teenagers come..."

"Excuse me," a girl said. She stepped closer to them. A pack of girls were behind her, giggling and shuffling around nervously.

"I just wanted to ask," the girl said, looking at Matt. "Are you..." She glanced back at her friends. They were still giggling. "Are you Matt Giraud?"

"That's me," Matt said with a grin. The girl squealed and apparently that was the signal because all the other girls came running over. Anoop loved Matt with all his heart but he was useless when it came to a middle school fangirl mob. He stepped away and waited for Bailey to come back to the sidewalk.

"Toothbrush," Bailey said, showing Anoop his new find. "That's not candy."

"It's good for when you eat candy," Anoop said. "You have to brush your teeth."

"Oh no!" Bailey said. He pointed at Matt who was taking pictures, signing autographs and chatting it up. People had started to notice by now. Matt was good at this sort of stuff--way better than Anoop had ever been--so he wasn't too worried.

"Girls love Daddy," Bailey said, glumly. "They always talk to Daddy!"

"Yep," Anoop said. "That's Daddy's job. He makes people happy."

He took Bailey's hand and they walked across the street to hit up a new set of houses. Bailey jumped up on the curb and turned to Anoop with a grin.

"Does Daddy like girls?" Bailey asked.

Anoop paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "Yes," he decided. "He likes everyone."

"Daddy likes me best!" Bailey said. "Right, Daddy?"

Anoop smiled, ruffling Bailey's hair. "Yes, that's right. We all like you best, Bailey."

"I wanna go to the high house!" Bailey pointed at a house where there were a lot of steps up a steep hill. There was a dark curtain covering the front of the porch so Anoop couldn't see beyond that. Kids ran back down the steps giggling, holding Reese's Peanut Butter Cups in their hands.

"Okay," Anoop said. "Go up there, Bailey."

He watched Bailey carefully make his way up the steps. They seemed almost vertical. Anoop didn't think he'd like to bring groceries into a house like that. He watched Bailey disappear behind the curtain. Then someone grabbed him and shouted, "Boo!"

Anoop jumped. Matt laughed, wrapping his arms around Anoop from behind.

"Gotcha," Matt said in his ear.

"No," Anoop said. "I was just pretending. I knew it was you."

"Yeah, right," Matt said with a laugh.

"How'd you escape?"

"I just signed everything. Thanks for leaving me by the way. What if they started tearing at my clothes and dragging me away to do as they pleased with my body?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's happening," Anoop said.

"I'm sexy," Matt said. "People want me."

"They were 10, Matt." Anoop smiled reluctantly when Matt kissed his neck and then his ear. He reached back to slip his fingers through Matt's hair.

"Come on," Anoop said, nudging him away after a few moments. "We're on the sidewalk."

"Nobody cares," Matt said. "It's Halloween."

"I care," Anoop said. Kids and parents passed by, everyone looking cheerful and not paying attention to them at all. Anoop saw some pretty creative costumes. He liked the dad dressed as Sasquatch in an elaborated hairy suit. There were a couple of adorable toddlers who were identical twins dressed as puppies. Matt took a picture of them with his phone.

"Doesn't it make you want one, Noop?" Matt said, showing Anoop the picture. It was ridiculously cute.

"A dog?" Anoop said. "Not particularly."

"No, another kid!" Matt said. "Maybe this time we'll get a girl."

"We're not having another kid," Anoop said. He knew Matt probably thought he was going to eventually change his mind but Anoop didn't see that happening. All he wanted was Bailey. Their family felt complete and he was very satisfied with it all.

"Never say never," Matt said. "You said we weren't gonna have a kid at all! And look at us now."

Anoop rolled his eyes. Matt did have a point about that. He really didn't think they'd ever have a baby and then it all happened so fast. When Bailey was born Anoop was 27 and he didn't even want a kid. Now Bailey was 4, Anoop was nearly 31 and Bailey was his forever and he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Speaking of kids," Matt said. "Where's Bee?"

"He went up there," Anoop said. "He's getting his candy."

"How long does that take? I've been talking to you for like three minutes. You can't even see up there, Noop. You should have gone with him."

Anoop took a deep breath. He hated to admit it but Matt was right. Bailey had been up there an awfully long time and they couldn't see anything beyond that curtain.

"He's fine," Anoop mumbled. Matt started up the stairs. Anoop followed him, holding onto the railing. Matt pushed the curtain aside. There was no one on the porch, just an open front door. It was dark inside except for a few strobe lights blinking erratically. Anoop took a hesistant step forward and then their was a loud evil laugh, a sound effect from a stereo system somewhere.

"Step inside!" a voice said. "Welcome to the House of Terror!"

"Great," Matt said. "He's probably scared to death."

"I had no idea," Anoop said. His heart was pounding now. "Everyone just came back down with candy."

"Bailey?" Matt called, stepping inside the house. Everything was dark and walled off with black curtains and paper and trash bags. The house had been turned into an amateur haunted house. Anoop followed Matt as he followed the path. A skeleton jumped out of them. Anoop gasped.

"Bailey?" Matt said, louder. They ran into a group of kids screaming at some scary clown cackling at them. Matt pushed through them. Anoop didn't see any sign of Bailey.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Anoop's hand. "You're not getting out of here that easily!" someone said in a scary voice. They were dressed like a zombie. Anoop stared at them.

"Excuse me," Matt said. "We're looking for our son. He's four. We think he's around here somewhere." Now Anoop was feeling really uneasy. One of them should have stayed outside in case Bailey did make it through the haunted house. He might be on the street alone. Anoop had always been smart. He was talented at many things. But when it came to being a parent he just felt so lost sometimes.

"Oh!" the woman said, taking off her zombie mask. "Let's see if we can find him." She pulled out a cellphone from her back pocket. "Hey, Code L." She pressed the phone to her ear, listening.

The group of girls came running through, just screaming as soon as they saw the woman even though she wasn't wearing her mask anymore. They kept running, erupting into giggles after their screams.

The woman looked up at them. "Okay, Bailey?"

Anoop breathed a sigh of relief as Matt nodded.

"Shelly will bring him over," the woman said with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much," Matt said. "Sorry about causing trouble."

"Nope." The woman shook her head. "Nobody gets lost at our house."

Shelly appeared with Bailey a couple minutes later. Bailey ran over to Matt, whimpering. Matt lifted him up in his arms.

"This haunted house is scary, right?" Matt said, giving him a hug. "You're okay, Bee."

"I'm so sorry," Anoop said to Shelly. "I shouldn't have let him go up here alone. Thank you."

"It's a neighborhood tradition," Shelly said. "Stop by next year. The house will be scarier! You guys can all walk through. It's a pleasure meeting you, Anoop. I loved you last album. When's the next CD?"

Anoop smiled a little. It was nice to be recognized but he was still feeling horrible about Bailey. "I'll keep you updated," he said.

Bailey wiped his eyes as they walked out of the house. Matt still carried him carefully in his arms.

"Were you scared, Bee?" Matt asked. "It's not real. I promise, baby."

"There was a monster!" Bailey said. "It tried to eat me."

"Oh no," Matt said. Anoop patted Bailey's arm. "That was a mean monster."

"But you saved me!" Bailey said, holding out his hands. Anoop took the candy bag out of Bailey's hand before he could drop it.

"Of course we saved you," Matt said. "We'll never let anything bad happen to you, Bee. Daddy and I love you very much."

"I know," Bailey said. "Can I get down, Daddy?"

Matt let Bailey get down and Bailey ran ahead to get to the next house. He climbed up the steps with another group of little kids. They all shouted "Trick or treat!"

Anoop watched carefully from the sidewalk. He didn't realize how hard he was clenching his jaw until Matt put his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey," Matt said. "Nothing happened, Noop. Don't be upset. It's fine."

"I shouldn't have let him go up there alone," Anoop said. "Anything could have happened. Someone could have taken him."

"It's a nice neighborhood, nobody was going to take him. Don't beat yourself up about it. So you won't do it again. That's all you can do. Look, you can see him right now. He's right there."

The person at the door was apparently telling a ghost story. All of the kids squealed at the same time.

"Think about it, Matt," Anoop said. "You said we'll never let anything bad happen to him. Do you really think we can do that? It's such a..." Anoop paused and shook his head. "It's such a big promise, Matt."

"Of course I think we can do it," Matt said. "We have to. We're his parents. That's what we do. There's nothing I won't do for Bailey and I know it's the same for you too. This is our lives now. Don't doubt yourself, Noop. You've done so much already. You don't even know. Think of how good Bailey's life is now. That's because of you."

Matt kissed his cheek. Anoop smiles as Bailey ran back up to them.

"There's a ghost!" he told them, enthusiastically. "The doggie sees it!"

"Wow," Anoop said. He took Bailey's hand. "That's a smart dog."

"I see ghosts, too," Bailey said. "I can talk to snakes!"

"I guess you're smarter than the dog, Bee," Matt said. He grinned at Anoop over Bailey's head.

They trick-or-treated for about another half hour before Bailey's feet really started to drag. Anoop carried him back to the car. Matt carried the candy.

"He got some good stuff," Matt said once they settled Bailey in his car seat. He was already asleep, clutching the stuffed snake. "We'd better inspect this tonight. I say that Bailey gets to eat one piece a day. That way we can eat all the rest."

"Sounds good to me." Anoop started the car. It was just a five minute drive back to their house. The porch light was on and Matt's pumpkin glowed out front. Anoop loved their house, especially when they were all together.

"So Bailey's with me this week," Anoop said. Matt turned to him in the darkness of the car.

"Yeah," he said. "I honestly hate it, you know. As much as I love the music I just hate being away from him. And I hate being away from you."

"I know," Anoop said. He took Matt's hand and kissed him softly. "But this is the best thing. I'm proud of you."

"You're going to make me blush," Matt said. He kissed him again and smiled against Anoop's lips. "Thanks, Noop. I love you."

"I love you, too," Anoop said. He kissed Matt a few more times and then they got out of the car.

It was nice putting Bailey to bed together. Bailey insisted they read a story even though he was falling asleep so they both sat on the bed and took turns reading to him. Anoop finished reading it even though Bailey was fast asleep with his head against Matt's chest.

"That was good," Matt said, stroking Bailey's hair. "I liked that story. You read it so well. I like your voices."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Matt," Anoop said. He got up and waited for Matt to tuck Bailey in. They stood there for a moment. Bailey looked so sweet curled up under the covers with his messy curls.

"Hey," Matt said. He wrapped his arms around Anoop's arm and pressed himself against Anoop's side. "Guess what time it is."

"What?" Anoop said.

"I've still go that whip," Matt said in a sing-song voice.

"We are not using the whip," Anoop said.

"We are so using it. We're totally using it. I'm going to get it right now."

Anoop laughed as Matt hurried from the room. He looked back at Bailey, still sleeping soundly.

"Night, baby," he said. "It was a good Halloween. Matt's right. We won't let any monsters get you."

He watched Bailey for a couple minutes longer before he left, closing Bailey's door softly.

By the time he got to the bedroom Matt was already naked. He grinned, holding the whip in one hand.

"You better come here, Noop," Matt said. "Before you get in trouble."

Anoop snorted just before Matt came over and kissed him roughly. As they got on the bed and Matt's hands were all over him after a very long, very stressful week Anoop thought that he'd probably let Matt use that whip after all.

As long as he got a turn first.


End file.
